The New World, Part 2: Secrets
by Sam Hikari
Summary: After making it to their destination, the group has settled in to take a small rest, however, will the warning they were given come back to haunt them? Bad summary, I know. READ PART 1 FIRST!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm baaaack! ^^

Now, part one was more of introducing characters, so if you haven't read part one, go and do that. Now. Besides that, please enjoy the start of the 2nd part in my trilogy. (possibly Quadrilogy if you want a fourth part)

I do not own Megaman or its characters.

And please.....Review!

---

"What do you think that voice meant by 'secrets', anyway?" Maylu asked as her group walked on. Lan, her friend, gave her a side glance, saying, "It could mean anything. Which is why we have to be prepared. Especially with that warning given to us hanging over our heads." Mega, another friend, scoffed. "It's probably fake." He said, slightly irritated. "Now, let's hurry. I'd rather get there _today_." He concluded, running forward.

Chaud smirked. "Someone's crabby." He remarked. "I heard that, Chaud Blaze!!" Mega called back, now angry. The rest of the group laughed, and Lan ran after Mega. "Race you!" He said, running past the green-eyed boy. A competitor's look on his face, Mega caught up with him. "You're on." While Mega and Lan went further ahead, Roll stared. "Shouldn't we go after them before we end up to far apart?" Protoman shook his head. "We're very close to Jacksonville, and odds are they'll wait for us at the City's edge." "About how much longer until we get there?" Chaud asked. "About now." Protoman said, pointing at the city in front of them, and, as Protoman had said, Mega and Lan were waiting for them.

Lan waved, while Mega seemed to be mock pouting. As the others caught up with the two, they heard what the were saying. "Admit it." Lan said, poking Mega. "No." "C'mon...I beat you. Fair and square." "Grr.....fine, but you only won because you tripped me halfway." Mega said, and Lan laughed. Mega glared at him for a moment, but his expression gradually changed into a smile. Protoman raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "Let's go," said Chaud, walking ahead. The others followed.

----

After checking things with the city's security, the group was allowed to stay in an open house. Everyone, except Lan and Mega had gone out after packing, so the two were alone. Mega was upstairs, while Lan was in the basement, digging around at some things the people who last lived there had left behind. "Wow....who ever lived here really didn't take much." Lan said, looking at the piles he hadn't gone through. "....Huh?" He said, looking down. Right before him was a laptop...but that wasn't the shocking thing. On the corner of the top of it, Read: Owned by: Yuuichiro Hikari.

Shaking, Lan slowly picked the item up, checking it over. He turned pale. _'This....this really is my dad's computer....it has the same markings as I last remember it having..... but how did it get here...?' _Lan opened up the laptop, and to his surprise, it was on, even though it was not plugged in to anything. There was a file opened as well. On the file, it said "Day 63 of Project: Revive." Below it was more writting. Curious, Lan read on.

"I've finally done it," Lan read in a shaky voice. "After over 2 months since I started this project, I've finally achieved my goal. 2 months ago, one of my two sons....Hub......Hikari..........passed away from a heart condition..." Lan's voice became even more strained as he continued. "At least, that's what the death certificate said. However...I had been researching on a world that once lived with us, that is filled with only reploids. I had found one's blue prints, here, on earth. This proved that they once lived here. I'm getting off subject here, so I will get down to the main point. I discovered that reploids were practically human, nd that gave me an idea....to make my son part reploid so he could live....I worked, and worked, and worked, and, finally....I've finished. While I was working on this, two other parents came to me and asked me to help their children. I did as they told me, and their names were Kai Blaze and Lily Sakurai. I have placed the three with new names, and...erased any other memories they had. Lily will know herself as Roll...Jet will know himself as Protoman....and Hub, my son, will know himself as......" Lan stared at the screen as if he had been shot. "....Megaman."

----

Ok, ok. This is kind of like Part 2's prolog. I apologize for the shortness, but I LOVE cliffies.


	2. More Problems

A/N: Thank you for your wonderful reviews! And now: On with the story!

---

Lan put the computer down gently, and fell backwards, letting his head hit the cold floor. _'No....He can't be....' _He thought desperately, but deep down, he knew that there was no denying what had been written: Mega was his brother. Gasping for breath, he eventually calmed down enough to actually move, sat up, and tried to think of what to do. _'If I tell them, who knows what will happen. Roll and Protoman might except this, along with Maylu and Chaud.....but _Mega_....' _Heclosedhiseyes_, _sighing_. "_There'snowayMegawould...or even believe this...." He finished his thoughts out loud, and stood up, the laptop in his arms. "Still, I have no choice but to tell everyone...because if I were to keep this a secret...and they found out later...." He cringed at the thought. He re opened his eyes and made his way for the stairs that lead to the first floor, but something stopped him....

Sitting on the first step, Mega had heard the entire thing (A/N:this person seriously has problems with not listening in on people, doesn't he?). _'Oh shoot....' _Lan thought , slightly in panic. He kneeled down and looked up at him. _'He's out cold.....no kidding either. I would've passed out if I had heard that.' _Shaking his head, he threw Mega's arm over his shoulder, and made his way upstairs. (A/N: Ok, in this chapter, I'll continue to call him Mega, but in your review(s), tell me if you'd rather me call him Hub, or stick with Mega. Your choice.)

---

After making it into the living roon, Lan dropped Mega on the sofa, then fell back into a chair next to it, exhausted. "....Never...doing that....again," He said in a voice that sounded like a kid who had just done 100 laps in track. "Dang, you'd think for someone who's my height, he would be lighter....or maybe I'm just out of shape." He said, leaning back. ".....It's probably the second idea." Mega responded, causing Lan to nearly fall out of his chair. "What?! How?!...How long were awake?!" Smirking, Mega opened his eyes and looked at him. "I was never asleep." "Then you.....you just had me carry you upstairs even though you could've walked!? You lazy little-!" "Hey now," Mega started, cutting him off before he said anything else. (A/N: That would force me to make the stoy rate T.) "at that point...after hearing that mesage from Dad, I just couldn't move..." Mega said, sitting up. Lan nodded, but then stopped, staring at him. "You called him Dad?" Lan asked, surprised. It was now Mega's turn to nod. "I gained them back....my memories." He said, and not a word more. He didn't have to, either.

".....How are we going to show this to everyone?" Lan asked. Mega shrugged. "You can decide. Either way, Protoman will lose it." Lan cringed, then opened the laptop, looking at the other files. Mega turned his head to one side. "What are you _doing_?"

"My-...._Our _Dad's computer shouldn't be here. Unless.....Huh?!" Lan, eyes wide, looked at the screen closely. "This file is dated to last week!" He opened the file and looked at it. "This world is amazing," Lan read, looking at the file. "I've been here for 2 years, and there's still so much to learn. However, I am currently trying to find a way back home, to my son and wife. I still recall the day I ended up here. Amazingly, the day I appeared here, while Lan was headiing to the base, an old friend of ours found us. He was with my Haruka, my wife, at home. I had gone out to give our resistance base some new technology, when this light absorbed me and...." Lan stopped reading. "And...?" Mega asked.

Lan shook his head. "That's it. It ends there....but it's enough....it means Dad is...or was alive in this world, and until recently, I'm guessing he lived here. It's the only reason _this _would be here."Mega frowned. "What happened to him then...?" "I don't know. But, I _will_ find out.....after the others come back....we're going." Mega nodded.

The front door opened. "....speak of the devil." Lan sighed. "Well, if they're the devils, it's time to face hell." He got up and walked into the room that his friends entered, only to find the millionth shock of the day with them. ".....Dad?!"

----

"....If you still live here, then why did they tell us it was empty?" Mega asked. Dr. Hikari (A/N: Again, if you wish me to call him something else, just tell me.) looked at him. "They don't like me, and they want me gone." He said. Everyone sweat droped anime style. _'He's so calm about it..._' They thought. Lan sighed. "Now that that's over with...it's time to explain what was found in Dad's laptop. Right, Mega?" "Right."

Everyone stared at him, until Dr. Hikari spoke up. "You don't mean-!" "Yes we do, Dad." Mega said, causing Protoman, Roll, Chaud, and Maylu to give him strange looks. Mega smirked. "Oh c'mon Cherry Head, Skunk, don't give me those looks." Mega said, causing Lan to snicker. (A/N: You know someone had to use the name 'Cherry Head' in refference to Maylu some time. And Skunk in refference to Chaud too. It fits!) Both of them flinched, and Maylu eyed Mega for a moment, then pointed at him accusingly. "You're Hub! Now the short temper and bickering with Chaud makes sense!" "Hey!!" Mega cut in. Chaud, eyes wide, looked at Lan. "The whole time....you were right...." Mega nodded. "Yep, he was." "Then that means you're part human too?" Protoman asked.

"We don't have to tell him then." Roll answered for him. Mega stared. "You two already know?!" "Yes.....Dr. Hikari told us on the way back." Maylu said, and Lan sighed in relief. "Then it's already dealed with....thank you sweet merciful...who ever's up there!" Lan said, bowing. Mega hit him on the head. "Idiot." Dr. Hikari chuckled. "Now now, play nice." Lan looked at him. "You sound like Mom." Dr. Hikari smiled. "That's probably a good thing. Maybe-" He was cut off as a figure appeared into the house, grabbed him, and disappeared, leaving a small disc behind. "Dad!!" Mega yelled, running over to where he was. The group stared in shock, while Lan took the disc and put it into the laptop.

"Hello....." An eery voice said as a figure with red eyes appeared on the screen. "If you are lookig at this, I have taken Dr. Hikari....If you ever want to see him again, you will have to join me.....if not....he'll die."

----

I originally planned to have Dr. Hikari stay with them, but this seemed better. Please tell me if you think differently.

And please....Review! ^^


	3. Extra Chapter: The Blazes

----

Warning! Warning! This is a bonus chapter! It is merely a glimpse into parts of this story's past and has NOTHING to do with what will happen in the present...well, most of it won't.

This is going to show certain parts, and hopefully, answer some questions.

----

(Approximately 6.5 years ago)

A small group of two people were sitting in their town's park, talking away. The two were boys, one with brown hair, and chocolate colored eyes, while the other had black and white hair and blue eyes. The boy with brown hair seemed to be staring at the blue-eyed boy, causing him to feel awkward. "Take a picture, it'll last longer, Hikari." He stated, and the other boy sighed. "Chaud, I told you to call me "Lan".....by the way....who hit you?" The boy, called Chaud, flinched. "What are you talking about? I wasn't hit." "Yes you were...you're trying to hide it with your hand, but I see it. That bruise is a bruise people get when they're hit," (This plays into my theory that young children are evil genii.) His eyes narrowed. "so, who hit you?" Chaud bit his lip, and slowly removed his hand from his face, revealing a small patch of red, blue, and purple. It was also slightly bleeding.

"....It was Da-...Mr. Blaze, ok? It's not a big deal." (A/N: Another theory that I came up with: Mr. Blaze as a child abuser.) "Him again?" Lan, the other boy asked. "Yes," A low voice answered from a small distance. Both looked to find an older boy, a scowl on his face. "The old man took his anger out on him....I swear, I'm going to kill that man one day...." He gowled. Chaud shook his head. "Jet....."

Lan looked at the floor, thinking. ".....I'll be going to your residence today, then." He finally broke in, causing the other boys to look his way. _"What?" _ They asaked simaltaneously. "I want to see what exactly is happening over there. I already spoke with my parents about it. Well, at first I had different intentions, but....this is an oppurtunity to discover what it's like." "......alright," Jet spoke softly. "Be careful though..."

--

The three boys were now in the Blaze Mansion, and it was nearing 9 p. m. Chaud and Lan were heading to bed, while Jet went into the library to read. "Jet..." A voice said, breaking the silence. Jet looked into the doorway to see a middle aged man, holding a fencing sword. However, the ball point used to cover the tip was gone. "I warned you...I told you not to tell anyone.....but, you broke that warning...now...I must remove you. _All _of you, actually." He walked closer, and Jet did the same. "Bring it on....._Dad" _The two charged at each other, the look of death in their eyes....

---

Lan, hearing a commotion, got up and ran to where the disturbance was. What he saw was almost too much for him to bare. Jet stood perfectly still, a sword ran through his neck. A bubble of blood formed on his mouth, and his eyes rolled in back of his head. As the sword was pulled out, the boy fell to the floor, leaving the man with a smile on his face. "Jet.....no....." Lan said, although his voice was barely audible. The man looked at Lan. "Now.....it's your turn!" He said, running after the boy. Screaming, Lan ran as fast as his legs could carry him down into the building's first floor. However, he tripped on the stairs, and fell, breaking his leg. He rolled onto his back, eyes wide as the man leaped from the stairs' top step, giving off a war call. "NO!!" He screeched, squeezing his eyes shut.....

S

i

l

e

n

c

e

.

.

.

Re-opening his eyes, he saw the man, a hole where his chest should be, on the floor. Above, a patch of data dispersed. Lan didn't even hear the door open as policeman ran in....

----

Lan and Chaud sat in the hospital, waiting for the nurse to take them to see the bodies. Lan's eyes seemed clouded. ".....I'm sorry." Lan stated, his gaze into nothingness never wavering. Chaud shook his head. "You shouldn't be the one saying that. Mr. Blaze should." Foer the first time in hours, a spark seemed to come to the other boy, and he turned his head to Chaud. "You didn't stutter on that this time." "That's because I don't see him as my father anymore...not after he killed Jet...." "...Why? Why do our friends end up here?" Chaud sighed. "I don't know, Lan.....I just don't know....."

-----

Yes, that was sad, and no, I'm not fixing the previous chapter even though it does stink. I will just move on with the story after this chapter.


	4. A Very Dramatic Chapter

A/N: I am finally getting onto the next chapter! But before that, I have a few questions for reviewers. Please answer these questions in your reviews:

1) What characters would you like to see appear in the story?

2) What characters would you like to see more of? Or less of?

3) Would you like me to merge another Megaman Series (aka, MMX, MMZ, MMZX, MMZXA) into the story?

Please answer these questions. If you don't care, well, review anyway for the heck of it.

-----

The shocked group stared at the screen. Some were afraid, and some were angry. However, all of them shared the same worry for the man that had been kidnapped just minutes ago. The figure on the computer continued.

"I...am Duo. I have heard from my armies that your group has, in fact, tried to take them down. Although you have failed, you have proved that you have at least an ounce of power...which is why I'm offering this proposition for you all to join me. Make your choice.....join the winning side, and save the poor pitiful soul I have taken, or stay on the path you are on now....a path where you _all_ will die..... Oh, and one more thing....Megaman...you think I killed your father, right? Well....if you do join, you will find something very interesting....."

No one made a sound as the the screen flickered to black. Maylu was first to speak. "What are we going to do?" "....What else is there to do?...We join," Roll replied, causing everyone to stare at her.

"There's no way we can win....Duo's to strong for us." Mega, Protoman, Maylu, and Chaud nodded grimly. Her eyes seemed to fill with darkness. "We should just let him destroy-" "NO!!" All in the room, including Roll, jumped. Surprisingly, Lan had been the one who yelled.

"Joining Duo is the same as just giving up! We all became a team because we all have the same goal, right? To defeat Duo. What happened to that?!" The entire group looked down.

"Chaud...Maylu...you two should especially be ashamed! Didn't we learn from our world? If we don't keep fighting, the same thing will happen here! Do you really want to see that again? Huh?!" He turned to Roll and Protoman.

"Roll, Protoman, you might have been human once, but you grew up here! You don't even have your memories back yet, right? So that means, to you, your only life was here! You're just going to let everyone die, even though they're your friends and family?!"

Lan walked up to Mega, his eyes filled with a fire no one had ever seen before. "And you....._you_...should be more ashamed than anyone here. _Hub_ didn't just give up. In fact, if I remember correctly, Hub had a disease that was killing him, day by day. He never lost hope. He was _always_ fighting. Even when it got tough. So I don't know _what_ crap in this world made my brother turn into _this_, but I intend to keep fighting even if you all don't!"

Having said all he wished to say, Lan walked out of the room. Mega kept his eyes downward for a moment, then looked up and ran after Lan. The others glanced at each other, thinking to themselves.

--

"_This is what I was worried about....." _A voice said, watching the scene from above. _"They're breaking apart. If this continues....No. I have to act now. It may be a little too soon, but I have no choice now....."_

_---_

Lan sat outside, watching as the wind blew, making the grass move in a wave like pattern. He sighed. "What am I supposed to do now? Duo has Dad....and is theatening to kill him unless we join him. Besides that, all of my friends are bailing out...." "All except one." A voice broke in from behind. Lan turned around to see who it was.

".....Hub...." Lan tried to finish, but found that he couldn't. The words wouldn't come. Mega walked up to him and sat down. "I'm...sorry. I had given up...but, I thought about it, and... you're right. I think everyone else knows that, too." Mega looked at the sky, watching as the sun set. "How are we going to stop Duo, though?" Lan asked, admitting his own doubt by doing so.

_"That is a good question, Lan." _The two looked directly in front of them to see a young woman with brown hair, and green eyes. She walked closer to them.

"Who are you?" Mega asked. "_My_ _name_ _is_ _Iris...."_ (Bet you saw that coming, Huh?) "_and_ _I've_ _come_ _to_ _give_ _you_ _something."_ She tossed a small orb, no larger than your hand, towards Lan. As he caught it, it glowed strangely.

"_That_ _is_ _called_ _the_ _'Reality_ _Changer'. If you use this....the space and time of this universe will change. It could make anything happen. For instance, it could change reality to a point where you don't exist. However...if you use it, you could gain an advantage against Duo. Not even He would remember a thing of this reality. Only the users would remember. Those users happen to be you two, Lan and Hub Hikari...." _

After saying that, she disappeared. "....Should we...?" Mega asked catiously. ".....Not yet. I'm giving this place one more chance. If things become worse, then we'll use it." "...Ok."

--------

I'm not going to show what will happen....yet. It's a short chapter because I am saving the next part to be by itself, since it will be a tad long.

Don't forget to Review...and please, FLAME MEEEE!!!!


	5. Death?

Morning had come, and, after many discussions, things were some-what better (except for the fact that Dr. Hikari was still missing). After looking at the CD that had been dropped by their enemy again, Lan found a part of the CD was used to tell them where Duo was holding Dr. Hikari. They had decided that their group would go there, and try and take on Duo's army. However, this attempt would be one of their worst....and possibly final mistakes.......

----

"Do you have the data uploaded onto the tracker?" Mega asked, and Lan nodded. They, and the rest of the group, were sitting at the table, waiting. "Now.....as soon as I set this up, we are going to end up exactly where Duo is, thanks to the way that data was created. However, we'll be seperated. Everyone needs to be careful." He concluded, and everyone nodded. With that, he pressed "ENTER" on the small device he was holding, and with in seconds, they were gone.  
-----

Lan appeared in a dismal area, surrounded by charred soil. No signs of life. 'Just like home....' He thought with a sigh. Looking into the distance, he noted a large, grey building. Smoke came from the top, and the building itself rose until the sky's end. Gaurds _swarmed_ the front, and made a circle around it. "....guess that's where they are." After saying that, he cautiously made his way for the building.

Once he got close enough, he was able to make out the faces of the gaurds. They varied in shaope and size, but all had one thing: A strange symbol on their forehead. 'What are those...?' He thought. However, his time to think was cut short by one of the gaurds yelling. "Intruder!!" At once, the gaurds formed into a large mass, running toward him. Closing his eyes, a familiar white armor surrounded him, and he held out his sword (cf: Part 1 of the story, chapter 4) and waited for them to come close enough to make the first slash.....

---

Mega and Maylu appeared in the building.....pinned by the arms and legs onto white X's by metal cups in a metal-filled room. They were facing each other, since they were on oppisite walls.

"What is this?!" Mega yelled, trying to break free. However, this caused him to recieve a shock. Maylu screamed, trying to block out the image by closing her eyes, but the sound gave her enough to use her imagination. When the shocking stopped, Mega had a shocked expression.

"I see you've fallen into my trap..." A well-recognized voice echoed. Both of them turned their heads to see a TV in the corner, with an unmistakable face on the screen.

"Duo!" Mega and Maylu exclaimed, and Mega's original expression changed into a scowl. The said being (don't know what to call him...reploid? Energy thing?) laughed.

"You really think I would consider letting scum like you have a _chance_ of hurting me? Or even joining my army? You really are dumb. It won't matter now, though. There's a gas in this room. It'll kill you in a little bit...while you are dying, feel free to watch the other screens. It has the rest of your friends on it. Also....."

"Let me go....." A voice called, and Duo grabbed a well-known person, holding him up to the screen. "See that, Dr.? Not even your precious saviours could help you."

The person was indeed Dr. Hikari, but he was merely a shadow of the man he had been. His glasses were gone, and his hair was matted and bloody. Cuts, bruises, and scars completely covered his body, and some were fresh. His warm, light filled eyes were now cloudy, and unfocused. The clothes he had worn were tattered and barely clinging onto him.

"Dad...." Mega said in barely a whisper. "I'm sorry...Hub," was the emotionless reply. With that, his head drooped, and he ceased to show life signs. "Dad! DAD!!"

Duo looked at the body with an eyebrow raised look. (hard to tell if he actually did because of the way he looks.) "Well, looks like the man choked," He said, slightly amused. Mega was about to reply when he was interrupted by coughing.

He turned to Maylu, and noticed blood dripping from her mouth. She was trying to keep conscious, but was losing that inner battle (highly toxic gas that will kill you in minutes...interesting).

"I told you you'd be dead in minutes," Duo said, cackling. Her breath became slower, and her body trembled against her will. "H....ub...." She pleaded helplessly, but she could barely manage to say a word.

"Maylu, no! Please no!!" Mega's eyes filled with tears as he watched, unable to do anything. A smile came to her lips, and her head fell forward to meet her chest. "Maylu!!!"

Mega felt a tear roll down his face as he began to cough as well. "Wow....I actually managed to kill you all. The rest will be easy, then," Duo was smiling broadly.

"N-....no it won't.....they'll.....stop you.....Lan......won't.........lo.......se........." Mega's last breath left his body, and a still silence filled the air. Duo's laughter soon broke it, though. The gas in the room was sucked out through the vents...

---

Protoman and Chaud had been watching the screens in their room, and were utterly horrified. "No...Maylu....Hub....Dr. Hikari......." Chaud stated in a shaky voice. Protoman said nothing, and bowed his head in remorse. Sharp glass coated large balls, about bowling ball size, hung from the cieling of the room, and began to swing towards them.

"You two will be the next to go. These balls have glass that will cut _anything_on them, and, if they are given time, they will be able to kill you. These balls will get closer to you, untill they can hit you. Feel free to talk....it will be your last conversation...."

"You-!!" Protoman growled, but he was cut off as a ball hit him. He looked down to see cuts. on his shirt, and a little blood on his skin. "Protoman!"

Chaud also was hit as he called out to his friend. The screen Duo was on went out, leaving the two alone. Hit after hit, each felt as the wounds they had became deeper and deeper.

"Chaud....," Protoman called out, looking at the boy. "I'm sorry.....that I'm not able to protect you....it was my duty, and I still.................." He couldn't finish. It was a mixture of pain and guilt that prevented him from doing so.

"No....Jet....." Protoman's eyes widened at the mentioning of his old name. "It's ok..." He finished, smiling. "At least Lan and Roll have a chance."

"Chaud, please don't call me Jet...I don't even remember anything from back then...I don't deserve to be...._him_." Protoman sighed as he corrected his teammate.

"Yes you do! And even if you don't...can't I still see you as that? Can't you be my brother anyways?" Protoman stared at Chaud long and hard. They both had rather large holes in them by now, that were bleeding terribly, but his eyes almost seemed to be saying "Please...before we die....let me here it..."

Protoman bit his lower lip. ".....ok...." He answered quietly, but Chaud heard it. "Th-....thank you...Je-" The ball's hit had broken his ribs, and its next target was his heart. Jet's was going to hit him in the head.

"...I guess this is goodbye, Jet." He said, smiling sadly. Jet nodded. "....Goodbye.......little brother." With that, the final hit was dealt. _'Good luck Lan.......' _Was their last thought.

-------

Roll was being held prisoner by Duo himself. She sobbed uncontrollably, her knees curled up to her chest. The only screen with hope was Lan's, which had Lan walking into the building. Duo walked over to Roll and picked her up. She didn't fight back, for her will to live had long ago ceased.

"You....are going to be my worker. And as soon as I put some of my energy into you, you will," Duo stated, a purple ball of energy forming into his hands.

"Go ahead......I don't care anymore." Roll stared up at him, no life visible in her once energetic, playful, grey eyes. "Very well," Duo concluded as he wrapped the energy around her. Her eyes became red, and a symbol formed on her forehead.

".....Master...." Was her reply.......

-----

Lan walked foreward, exhausted and wounded. He slowly made his way into the first room, and saw the bodies of Maylu and Mega. His eyes were wide, and he got rid of his armor as he limped to them.

"Maylu.........Hub......no.....you can't be...." He looked at the screens and saw the others were also far gone. "Why....?" He asked in a shaky voice. "Why?!"

"Because I wished to, human." Duo said, watching the scene from the screen. Lan sank to his knees in front of his brother, his back to Duo.

"I planned to kill you a while ago, however, things didn't go as planned....I will now, though." Duo laughed as he finished. "What's the matter? Are you sad because I killed them?"

".....You're a monster..." Lan stated. "I knew you were bad, but this......." He shook his head, and reached into his pocket. "...This is for all the people you've hurt.....this is for my brother.... this is for everyone!!" He yelled as he pulled ou the Reality Changer he had been given, and a light filled the room as it began to glow........

---

I know it's bad for a writer to like their work, but this happens to be my favorite chapter...and this chapter marks part 2's end! The final battle comes in the next part! And Please, Review!


End file.
